Fight For Love:A Joey and Stacey Love Story
by Lil.Hottie13
Summary: This series is going to center around Joey Wheeler and Stacey Muto's romance, which eventually turns into something more.


"Hey, Yugi. wait for me!" 16-year-old Stacey Muto yelled to her cousin, who was 15-years-old. this was going to be her second year enrolling at Domino High School. they were living with Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle, Solomon Muto, since they were concerned about Domino High School's reputation about bullies and gangs, she convinced them that there wasn't going to be anything happening to her.

"All right. hurry up. I don't want to be late for my first class." Yugi said. then he and Stacey waved good-bye to Mr. Muto and headed to school. then Yugi's friend from his childhood, met up with him. "Hi, Yugi. who's your cousin?" she asked, looking at Stacey. "Oh. this is Stacey Muto. my cousin and grandpa's niece." Yugi said, introducing her to Stacey. "Hi. I'm Tea. nice to finally meet you. you'll love it here." she said. Stacey waved shyly.

"So, should we get going then?" Tea asked them. "Oh, right." Yugi said. then as soon as they approached the building, they saw two sophomores, who were in the same grade as Stacey. one with dark brown hair, sticking up in a weird way, wearing a blue uniform with a collared shirt with the buttons undone and another one with messy blond hair, also wearing a blue uniform with the collar up, a white shirt, blue jeans and his signature sneakers.

"Hi Yugi. who's that girl with you?" he asked Yugi, while he looked at Stacey. "Oh, her? this is my cousin, Stacey Muto. and she's also my grandpa's niece." Yugi said, introducing him to Stacey. "Well. nice to finally meet ya Stacey Muto. I'm Tristan and my buddy here is Joey Wheeler." Tristan said, extending a hand, so that Stacey would shake it. they shook hands. then, the guy that Tristan mentioned jumped down from the handlebars and walked over to meet Yugi, Tristan and Tea. then he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful girl standing with Yugi, Tristan and Tea. he had to pinch himself to look at her. Tristan noticed his friend staring at Stacey with a dreamy look on his face. Tristan knew that look. the bell rang and she walked away with Yugi and Tea in between her.

"Oh. my. gosh. dude! you have a crush on her, don't you?" "No I don't!" Joey protested, trying to act all tough. "Yeah, you do. you _"wuv"_ her." Tristan teased. "I don't _"wuv"_ her! just because she's the most gorgeous, amazing and beautiful girl in the world- TRISTAN I LOVE HER! WHAT DO I DO? YA GOTTA HELP ME, MAN!" Joey begged, grabbing Tristan's shirt and shaking him. "Okay, okay. look. when she gets out of her first class with us, just go over and talk to her. pull on that Wheeler charm." he advised. "What do ya mean?" Joey asked. "You know. say something to make her laugh. once that happens, she'll be yours forever." Tristan said. "I'm not sure if that'll work." he said, unsure. "Trust me. it will. girls love a guy who can make them laugh." Tristan said again.

Sixteen-year-old Stacey Muto stood in front of a big class smiling shyly. Everybody was whispering and smiling at her. All the boys, excluding her cousin, Yugi, just stared at her blushing and swooning. The teacher told her to sit with Joey Wheeler, she saw a blonde haired boy raise his hand. She walked over and sat beside him. but, instead of going with Tristan's plan, he introduces himself to her. "Hey I'm Joey, tell me Stacey Muto. do you play Duel Monsters?" He asked, his eyes widening in wonder. "I do play and I'm pretty good too!" she said smiling in a way that made Joey's knees weak. then the bell rang for free period. "Hey follow me, you have to meet my friends, except your cousin!" Joey said. she got up and followed him.

"Hey Yug! Here's your cousin. she plays Duel Monsters just like me, you, Tristan, Tea and Bakura!" Joey said, introducing her. "Joey. we've already met her!" Tea said. "I know. but Bakura hasn't!" he said. "Hello I'm Bakura! I'm glad you can be here in Domino High School!" said a white-haired boy with a british accent and kissing her hand, which made Joey's temper suddenly rise. Before she could say anything, the bell rang to dismiss everybody for lunch. _"Finally lunch. I'm starving!"_ she thought, following the gang.

"Um h-hey Stacey, want to eat lunch with me o-outside?" Joey asked with one hand on the back of his neck blushing. "Sure! sounds like fun!" she says getting her lunch and following Joey outside. she sat beside him under a big shaded tree eating her favorite chocolate covered rice balls.

As the sun began to rise in the distance, the boat to Duelist Kingdom arrived in the dock. Everybody began to exit the ship including Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Stacey and Tea. the group was still tired from their ordeal the night before and many yawns were passed around. once they reached the dry land, there was a slight sigh of relief that nothing else had happened yet. there was a calm feeling in the air when Joey sneezed.

"You wouldn't have gotten that cold if it wasn't for Weevil Underwood," Yugi had felt terrible for allowing Weevil to trick him. Stacey walked over to Joey and put her arm around him. "Don't worry Yugi, Joey is a big boy he'll get over it," she smiled a bit. "Speaking of our wormy friend, looks like he just slithered his way out of the boat and is already looking to start some trouble," said Tristan. everybody glared over at him in disgust.

"I really don't like that guy," said Tea as she shook her fist a bit. but there was no time for grudges right now. it was more important to get to Pegasus and rescue Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle. the gang began to walk toward Pegasus's castle for the opening ceremonies and rules for the tournament. as they were walking, Joey was trying to impress Stacey with some story and Yugi was calling foul the whole time, embarrassing Joey. Tristan humored Joey though and tried to play along but Yugi was determined to embarrass Joey in front of his cousin. Tea stopped behind them for a second thinking she saw someone or something. Stacey was the one who noticed she stopped.

"What is it Tea?" asked Stacey. everybody else stopped and looked back at Tea. "Over there," Tea pointed. "I thought I saw Bakura." "Where? I don't see him?" Joey looked around. "You said the same thing last night Tea, maybe you just_ want_ to see him," Tristan nudged her playfully. Tea got real red in the face. "No way Tristan! let's go." the group began walking again.


End file.
